


Domesticated

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, House Pets, M/M, Noctis is literally a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Noctis is a very spoilt cat. His human pet, Ignis, is perfectly wonderful but he seems intent on domesticating this feral human called Gladio. Noctis is not amused.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169





	Domesticated

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, sorry I disappeared for like two weeks. My eyes were hurting really bad so I had to go to an optometrist and that sucked. I have been writing but not much because it hurt so I had to fix eyes, then write stuff to post and now I'm back!

Noctis is from a proud lineage of very noble cats. The only kitten from his litter. He wasn't sure he'd ever find a pet worth setting up a home with. Humans are charming creatures after all but none of them are exceptionally bright. Noctis always wanted a pet but sometimes? Sometimes humans all seemed a little too rowdy for this liking. Eventually however he picked out the very best one.

Ignis is very clever, as far as animals go, and he's quite cuddly. He obviously adores being Noctis' pet, sharing their home... It's a good life.

Except, well....

Ignis never seemed the rowdy sort before but he's been getting much too friendly with a feral human from down town. A big, brutish, creature Noctis thinks would better be called "Oaf" than "Gladiolus". Isn't a gladiolus a flower? Of all things... this is why humans shouldn't be allowed to name themselves. They never think of anything respectable. 

Either way its wholly inappropriate in Noctis' opinion. He's tried to express his thoughts on the matter and is very unwilling at first to welcome this hulking Gladiolus into his home. But Ignis? Ignis seems to want this hulking beast for a mate! Madness, rife madness. His Ignis is usually so much more sensible than this. 

Ignis knows many other humans from the various activities Noctis lets him participate in like 'work' and 'university'. Human things, you know? Ignis even knows some very pretty humans with much better house manners and owners who wouldn't allow such fussing in their pets. Why, Lady Lunafreya, the respectable cat from down the hall, would never allow her pet to show up sweaty and tattooed. 

"I don't think your cat likes me," Gladio snorts one day when Noctis is eyeing him in mortification from the top of his elegant cat tree.

"He's a little reserved at first," Ignis shrugs gently. "I'm sure you'll grow on him." 

"Yeah..." Gladio seems about as convinced as Noctis."I'm more of a dog person."

Of course he is. Idiot.

"You have a puppy, right?" Ignis supposes, laying out their dishes for dinner.

"Yeah, cutest little guy." Gladio laughs.

What moronic dog had the audacity to adopt a full grown feral human like Gladio? Noctis must meet this ludicrous dog. They sound stupider than their pet.

Well... 

Noctis says he wants to meet this idiot dog but he doesn't mean it. Not really.

But then one day Noctis wakes up and Ignis is moving Gladio's things into his apartment!

Noctis is mortified. He didn't agree to adopt Gladio. Ignis can't just nest with this human. That's absurd. Noctis spends most of the day wavering between two emotions; firstly, he is quite perturbed, but he also wants to investigate everything Gladio is bringing into his house.

"He's in everything," Gladio moans. 

And you're in my house! Noctis thinks.

"Noct, baby, comere." Ignis laughs indulgently, picking Noctis up. "He's just curious. But honestly while we move the furniture it's probably better we put him in the laundry for a little while."

Laundry? _Laundry?_ As if Noctis is a dirty shirt! 

Ignis leaves him in the laundry for almost two hours. Can you believe that?

Noctis is rankled and suspicious when Ignis eventually lets him out of his confinement. 

Gladio's things are not quite set up but they are taking up space. His smell is everywhere. Like gym socks. Ugh. 

Yet... there's no immediate sign of Gladio? 

Noctis is wary.

Ignis stokes his back gently from the couch.

"Be nice, Noct? Please?" He pleads softly. "I really like this one."

Noctis pauses, glancing up. Ignis is the most wonderful human. He sometimes shows an intelligence beyond his nature as a pet. Sometimes Noctis even thinks they're having a proper conversation. Ignis has wanted a mate for some time but he's never had much luck. That Ravus chap, purebred or not, was too stern and then that other fellow... Ugh... 

Noctis wavers. He loves Ignis very much and he does want his pet to be happy...

Noctis huffs, rubbing up against Ignis' ankles. Fine, fine, if he must he'll domesticate this ruffian Gladio. Just for Ignis. 

Noctis spends a good hour curled in Ignis' lap, comforting his human, and Ignis seems to appreciate the closeness after such a stressful day. 

Then Gladio returns.

And, fuck, what's all that scrambling on Ignis' well polished floorboards?

Noctis startles right out of Ignis' lap, into the kitchen, to the top of the fridge of all places. His usual vantage spot when he wants to safely regard the entire living area. 

"Sorry! Sorry!" Gladio laughs. "The car ride over got him super excited. He thinks we're going to the park to run."

"It's alright." Ignis snorts, eyeing Noctis and then--

'He' turns out to be Gladio's owner. A dumb blonde of a dog. He's young, like Noctis, but he's probably easily twice Noctis' size. Cats being so noble and compact after all. 

The dog barrels into Ignis like a complete slut and starts headbutting his middle for attention.

"Hi Prompto," Ignis chuckles, "yes, yes, it's nice to see you too. Guess where you're going to live now?" Ignis explains, ruffling the dog's fur.

Oh no.

No.

Noctis did _not_ agree to a roommate.

Eventually Prompto settles and while Ignis and Gladio set about making themselves a human dinner the dog sniffs about the apartment. He even sticks his nose in Noctis' hand sewn cat bed. This is wholly unacceptable but Noctis is not getting off the fridge.

Slowly but surely Prompto makes his way over to the fridge, following Noctis' scent, yet he still looks surprised when he glances up and spots Noctis peering down at him.

"Hello!" Prompto barks.

Noctis huffs.

"I'm a dog!" Prompto bounces. "What're you?"

"A cat, obviously." Noctis frowns.

"You're pretty!"

"Of course." Noctis maintains.

"I live here!" Prompto announces.

"Only with my permission." Noctis corrects. "This is my home."

"I thought it was Ignis' home?" Prompto tilts his head, sitting at the bottom of the fridge.

"I own Ignis." Noctis clarifies. 

"Do you?" Prompto gapes.

"Yes." Noctis asserts. "Don't you own Gladio?"

"He bought me from a pet store!"

"He exchanged money for the honour of being you pet." Noctis corrects.

"Is...?" Prompto looks baffled. "Is that how that works...?" 

"Of course. Humans pay tributes to be our pets. You didn't honestly think it was the other way around, did you?" Now Noctis is baffled. How dumb is this dog?

"I didn't realize..." Prompto looks amazed. "I thought he bought me..."

"Humans would be hopeless without owners. Do you honestly think your oaf would remember to feed and clean himself if you didn't remind him? You do remind him, don't you...?"

"I..." Prompto starts to whine. "I didn't realize I should! Should I? Oh no... have I been a bad owner?"

"Evidently," Noctis tuts. 

"Oh no..." Prompto frets.

"Well, all the same," Noctis sighs, "I suppose you needn't worry now. I take very good care of my pet. I will show you how to take care of Gladio and then, maybe, Gladio will learn how pets are supposed to behave indoors."

"Really?" Prompto perks. "I would really appreciate that, Mister Cat. I'm awful behind. I just didn't realize I was supposed to be telling Gladio what do to!"

"He's a dumb human. They need management." Noctis answers. "And, for the record, I'm Noctis."

"I'm Prompto! Hi Noct!" The dog bounces, tail wagging.

" _Noctis_." He corrects. 'Noct' is reserved for Ignis and people who give head scratches.

"Sorry Noctis!" Prompto replies, tail still diligently wagging on the kitchen tiles.

"I'm going to have to teach you so much." Noctis realizes. "Didn't your parents teach you this?"

"I was born in a puppy mill...?" Prompto tilts his head.

"No wonder then," Noctis sighs. "Hopeless. Alright, alright, I'm coming down. There are rules we have to go over. Especially if you're going to live in my house."

"Isn't it my house?" Prompto wonders.

"Ignis owns the apartment. I own Ignis. It's my apartment."

"Oh! That makes sense!" Prompto supposes dumbly in the face of Noctis' flawless logic. 

Noctis lowers himself from the fridge to the counter, to the floor, and sniffs Prompto. He smells like cheap dog shampoo and he looks a lot bigger from this angle.

"How do you get up so high?" Prompto asks, genuinely awed.

Noctis hesitates. 

"Magic." He answers, straight faced.

" _Cat's have magic?"_ Prompto reels.

Yep, Prompto's an idiot. 

This will be fine.

No wonder Gladio's so hopeless.

"Come along." Noctis instructs. 

At the kitchen table Ignis has shushed Gladio quietly. 

"This," Noctis demonstrates in the lounge. "Is my bed. You do not sleep in my bed. I will occasionally sleep in yours however."

"Are you sure we can't share?" Prompto supposes, nosing the edges, as Noctis settles down in the elaborate little bed with its cover.

"Absolutely not." Noctis maintains.

"Can we snuggle sometimes?" Prompto hopes, resting his head on lip of Noctis' bed. 

"Sometimes." Noctis consents. "After Ignis bathes you with expensive shampoo." 

"Okay!" Prompto agrees, head on Noctis' bed, tail wagging on the floorboards, sprawled. 

"And you said they wouldn't get along," Ignis huffs triumphantly at the table.

"Iggy, babe, don't know how to break this too you; but I think your cat is up to something." Gladio snorts, bemused and audibly suspicious.

"He's a cat, Gladio." Ignis chuckles, adding; "Of course he's up to something."


End file.
